A Dance in the Dark
by CassetteTapes
Summary: Catcisse pairing, after Narcisse and Catherine's dance she spots Charles and darts after him. This is what I wished had happened. Rated T cause I'm paranoid WARNING: Season 4 spoilers. Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or make any profit off this One-shot!


**Catcisse pairing, after Narcisse and Catherine's dance she spots Charles and darts after him. This is what I wished had happened.**

 **Rated T cause I'm paranoid**

 **WARNING: Season 4 spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or make any profit off this**

 **One-shot!**

The next thing she knew he had shoved her with such force that she tripped and slammed into the floor with a gasp. There was a sharp pain in her hip from where she'd contacted the floor but that wasn't what made tears brim in her eyes. She heard Charles walking away and made no attempt to stop him, she just lay there trying to process the whole thing. She didn't even try to get up, how could a night so happy turn ugly so quickly? Suddenly she heard someone call out her name in alarm before two strong arms hoisted her into a sitting position. Her hazel eyes met foggy blue ones, filled with worry and anger.

He had seen her dash out after Charles and gone to follow her but the crowd of people was hard to push past. When he finally pushed out into the hallway he was just in time to see Charles slam Catherine to the floor. She practically flew across the room and hit the stone floor with a yelp of pain or surprise he couldn't tell. He gave Charles no notice as he sauntered off, all his attention was on Catherine, who hadn't moved an inch. Fear jumped in his chest as he rushed to her, "Catherine!" He helped her to sit and when he looked at her his breath caught in his throat.

There was a good-sized bruise already forming on the left side of her forehead, a slightly bloody lip and there was tears falling down her cheeks. His instant thought was that Charles had hurt her more then he'd seen, "He hurt you…"

She shook her head, "My son…my son, what happened to him?" She cried.

He quickly realized that her tears were not from pain but from the heartbreaking truth that her son had gone mad…just like her husband. She had already lost Henry to madness the thought of loosing her son too was devastating. Sadness struck a chord in his heart, for her, for her family, for everything and everyone she'd lost. He wanted to say something to comfort her but there was nothing to say, they both knew the truth…Charles was lost to them. Gently he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears from her flushed cheeks, "Come on, let's get out of here." He wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders and helped her stand.

"I can walk on my...ahhhh." She stopped mid-sentence with a groan of pain, apparently her hipbone had hit the floor harder then she'd thought. Giving into his support she mumbled a tiny thanks before limping slightly down the hall to her chambers. When they reached her rooms Narcisse opened the door and led her inside, sitting her down on the couch before ordering the servants to lay out her nightgown, make some herbal tea and leave them. The ladies were quick to oblige before scurrying out, leaving them alone.

Narcisse went to the washbasin and wet a cloth before kneeling in front of her and wiping the blood from her lip. Her eyes focused on him as he continued to gently sooth all of her bruises and small cuts. "I can't loose him." She murmured.

"Catherine…" He started but she grabbed his collar.

"Stefan I can't loose him, I can't." She shook her head.

Calmly he removed her shaking hands from his shirt and came to sit beside her, folding her hands between his, "Catherine I need you to listen to me."

"No, no I know what you're going to say, you're going to say it's all okay and that he's just sick or…or…" She rambled.

He cupped her cheeks and forced her to look into his eyes, "Look at me. I am not going to lie to you, this is _not_ alright, there is something wrong and I've told you that before. I don't know what's wrong with your son or if it's fixable but I'm going to do everything in my power to help you find out. You are done fighting alone, I'm here now."

She nodded before timidly leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you Stefan."

He smiled at her sadly, "You should get ready for bed, I can have a bath drawn up for you if you wish."

"Not tonight, I think I'll take one in the morning." She said while shrugging off her cloak, leaving a light blue dress and corset underneath.

"I should get back to my chambers but I'll meet you in the morning?"

She nodded, "Thank you…really."

He nodded, giving her a small smile before leaving, though she hardly had time to breathe before Claude burst in. "Claude! What are you doing?!"

"Mother, I have amazing news!"

"What is it?" She asked half-heartedly.

"Leith! He came back for me, he's alive." She squealed.

"Wh…what? He is? That's wonderful Claude dear." She smiled.

"Yes and he's going to marry me and I've found the perfect gown and…" She went on and on but Catherine couldn't help thinking back to Narcisse, oh how she wished she could feel the same joy. Claude got her true love as did Mary and everyone else, why couldn't she have it too? She wasn't jealous and would never wish her daughter's or the Scottish Queen's happiness away but it pained her. What was so terribly horrible about her that made her this unappealing?

Sighing inwardly she turned to look at Claude, "I'm overjoyed for you, really I am but my head is hurting rather badly and we'll have more time to discuss this tomorrow, alright?"

Claude nodded, smile never faltering, "You will give us your blessing won't you?"

"Of course." She managed a smile, "You love one another and I would never want to be the person to rip your happiness from you." She gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you Mother, thank you, truly."

She responded with a small smile before insisting she get some rest. Once left alone she curled up in bed and stared at the ceiling…why did she still feel this way towards Narcisse? After all he'd done to her and her family she still managed to crave his affection…well at least she had danced with him. Smiling to herself in remembrance she hugged the pillow before falling asleep. She would deal with Charles, Leith, Claude, and everything else tomorrow but now she just wanted to rest.

 **Yep there it is, not too shabby for someone who hasn't even seen the episode yet. Haha yeah I wrote this BEFORE watching 4x4 (I had spoilers) anyway, please review and don't be too harsh!**


End file.
